GLASS SHAPED HEART
by charmingtheflame
Summary: Inspired by Liason fans who sent in song lyrics for prompt in a Valentine Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Back in Feb of this year (2010) there was a Liason Valentine challenge. I got Godfatherambs to send me the prompts so I could participate. I don't know why I was so shy about it except to say I was intimidated by all the great fanfic wrtiers participating. This is the only challenge I've done to date.. I posted in on Ambs board where is wasn't only seen by a few. No one said and thing bad about it so I finally brought it here.

This was just for fun. The challenge was to take song lyrics fans submitted as prompts for each chapter. The rules didn't say I had to have both characters in it, just that it had to be about Valentines and Liason. - hope you like it.

* * *

**GLASS SHAPED HEART**

ONE

**Wish You Were Here** by the Get Up Kids

_doesn't matter anymore  
at that point in my midlife  
the situation stands  
but hours pass like years  
wish you were here _

She looked in the locker room mirror surprised again to see all the wrinkles. The lines were gratefully thin and shallow but they were there. Her face was clean and the color was good, even with very little make-up. She'd stopped dying the gray a few months ago at the insistence of her boys but still wasn't used to it. The growing silver streak at her temple was distinguished, according to them. General Hospital's Head Surgical Nurse however, was unconvinced. Ever the comedians, she suspected they wanted her looking like Frankenstein's Bride in time for Halloween.

Despite three grown children her figure was still lean and shapely. She was never a big girl, so gravity had been kind to her so far. Most parts were in their proper place still. Her youngest, Ellie, inherited her metabolism though she was fairly tall. She had her father's long legs.

At 17, her daughter was driving all the boys wild with very little effort. It was her spirit as much as her classic good looks. Keeping up with older brothers made her brave and athletic but she was still girly like her mom. As a little one she could climb a tree chasing after siblings, then put on a sparkly tutu and slippers for dance class.

Leaving the restroom and walking briskly down the hall she almost forgot about the wrinkles entirely. As if the slight movement of air, as she sliced through it, ironed out her flesh and put the shine back in her still mostly auburn locks. Elizabeth felt good. Nothing ached. In her mind she was still 29 going on 30.

The day finished with an exchange of pleasantries between co-workers. Many of her peers were the same she'd worked with for the last two decades. Her friends had married and bore children but they still managed to get a Girls Night Out arranged once a month at least.

Elizabeth wasn't a party girl but she'd been single a long time and liked to cut loose every now and again. It bugged her sons that their mom was alone though Ellie wasn't as bothered by it. For the last seven years she'd had just her mom raising her and gotten used to it. Now Ellie was planning for college and would soon leave the nest. The teen only just started worrying about her mom solitude in that big house.

When Eva Lorenna Morgan was six she insisted everyone call her by her initials: E. L. M., pronouncing it 'Elm'. After a special presentation in first grade she became quite the little tree hugger dedicated to the environment. An aspiring artist now, she was still inspired by organic mediums.

Elm didn't stick with anyone but her father. The rest vacillated between E.L. (Elle) and Ellie. Since Elizabeth got to name their first, Jacob Martin, she let Jason name their daughter. He didn't want her named after anyone. He didn't want his daughter living up to someone else's image or legacy. Jason Morgan's daughter was going to grow up to be whoever she wanted to be. It didn't sneak past Elizabeth, though, that Eva Lorenna had a combination of Emily's, Lila's and her initials much like Jake Martin had Jason's.

She missed him. Elizabeth could swear there was a button in her throat that would swell at the mere thought of Jason. Having learned not to fight it, she let the lump come. The thought of his presence in her life and the void it left when he was gone still wounded her. She didn't cry any more, it had been seven years after all, but the thought of her husband still moved her in a very deep place, private from everyone else.

Her family had such a vibrant and blissful mother for those brief nine years married to Jason Morgan. The boys, Cameron and Jacob, thought if she fell in love again they'd get that Elizabeth back. Jason's Elizabeth was gone though. The part of her belonging to him perished with her husband when he died. She didn't know how to explain to it to the kids in a way that didn't sound pathetic, so she didn't try. Elizabeth just smiled politely at the men they would introduce her to and move on.

At least what remained on earth was still a happy woman. She and Jason had discussed danger so often, in a way it prepared her. He always made it sound like every minute someone could have a bead on him, ready to pull the trigger and end it all. It made her so grateful for each second she had with him. Frankly Elizabeth didn't think she'd get a year, let alone almost a decade!

Their son Jake was so handsome. He'd be just like his daddy if Jason had remained a Quartermaine. Jake could bat his baby blues and convince you he was an angle like young Jason Q was (before the brain injury) but it was a ruse. Jason Morgan's fascination with physical boundaries resided in Jake as well. A top athlete, excellent marksman and train surfer just like his father; he was constantly scaring his mother with his antics

The middle child was pre-Med at a prestigious college and getting top grades. For a minute they thought Jake was going to be an architect. His first taste of Alan Quartermaine's inheritance went into buying old buildings around the waterfront area and converting them to condos. He was 18 and quite ambitious. His creativity was astounding, making him a success. But he wanted to be a part of the Hardy-Webber-Quartermaine legacy and study medicine.

Cameron was the smooth one. He was a talker and a heartbreaker. Jason swore Cam was just like his momma. Elizabeth didn't see it. Cam never got caught making trouble; he was too grounded. It didn't mean he walked the straight and narrow either, but Cam probably never would have seen the inside of the principal's office if it weren't for Jake. Growing up, the brother's were inseparable. Jason was their hero. Rushing the paperwork, he'd adopted Cam before Eva was even born.

Her oldest was backpacking across Europe for the second time. An avid reader, he leaned more towards teaching himself than going to school. Jason was wonderful support for Cam. He didn't make him feel less than for not getting the best grades. He always taught the kids there was more than one way to measure intelligence. Over and over again Jason pointed out how smart Cam was.

Cameron Morgan wanted to be a writer. In high school Cam worked afternoons at Kelly's. Later, in between travels, he worked down at the docks in the coffee warehouses and even did a stint interning at ELQ. Cam was getting a taste of the world his way. Elizabeth was so proud of him because secretly that's how she'd always wanted to live. It wasn't an option to regret, but not taking Jason's hand the first time he'd asked her to get on his bike and run was a what-if fantasy she indulged on rainy days.

It was Friday night. Monday was Valentine's Day. The house was quiet when she got there. Ellie was gone for the weekend. Edward, their dog, was old now and didn't jump up to meet her anymore. He lay on his bed and wagged his tail. She helped him up so he could go out and do his business. Once Edward started moving around he got livelier, but with the kids all grown the dog would lay around all day getting stiff.

She took him for a short walk off leash. The cold chilled her hands and nose. Looking up she admired the way the trees on her block lined up, branches stretching out like warriors crossing swords for the King. They had the biggest house on the block and it was just a few houses down from the house she used to live in.

Elizabeth half expected a guard to be shadowing her. Sonny only kept a few men on her and the children for a couple of years after Jason passed. They all agreed, with Jason gone they weren't in danger anymore. Guards would have been welcome though. She would have liked the company.


	2. Chapter 2

**GLASS SHAPED HEART**

TWO

**

* * *

How We Operate** by Gomez (jlambert)

_Turn me inside out and upside down  
And try to see things my way  
Turn a new page, tear the old one out  
And I'll try to see things your way_

To this day, on Valentine's, her sweet, sweet boys always made sure she got roses no matter where they were in the world. Traditionally included was a piece of glass. As little ones they gave her curios of glass because they thought it was a way to say 'I love you'. Sometimes they bought it; sometimes one would find a smooth piece of ocean glass and hold on to it for months with the sole purpose of adding it to her February 14th collection.

The kids first heard the story about the red glass from Italy when they were very young. They wanted to know why mommy was so excited about the shiny chunk of crimson glass she and their father brought home from their honeymoon. Jason told them some straightforward version of how Elizabeth got her first piece of Italian glass. Taking over, she tried to spin it into the magical romantic tale it really was.

"_I was staying with your mother in her studio. Just as friends. I didn't even know it was a holiday. Your mom gave me some candy-" _

"_Fudge." _

"_Fudge." Jason kissed her temple and continued, "So I thought I should give her something too. I remembered I had this glass so I gave it to her." _

_There was a pause._

"_That's it?" Jake questioned clearly disappointed._

_Smiling she snuggled deeper into Jason's lap, "No, never have your father tell a story if you want the details. Daddy had been away a long time. I really missed him a lot when he was gone but I didn't know if he'd missed me. I was crazy about your daddy even back then but I didn't know how he felt about me and I had other stuff going on… Anyway, he was staying at my studio. Yes, I got him some fudge for Valentine's-"_

"_Sweets for the Sweet." Cam sung with a smile._

"_-and that's when he gave me the glass. When he gave it to me he said it reminded him of me. He'd been to Italy, to a place famous for glassmakers, saw its color and thought of me. That's how I knew he'd missed me too. I didn't want to take it because I thought it was special to him-"_

"_But you were more special." Cam interrupted._

"_She is." Jason agreed breathing in her brandied vanilla scent. _

_Uneasy with the flattery, Elizabeth smiled and continued, "He knew I'd appreciate its beautiful color and insisted I accept it. Your daddy could have gotten something fancy but then it wouldn't be about the color. Anyway, he took me to the window and we held it up to the light…"_

"_And you let me hold your hand for a long time." _

"_I did." She blushed, reliving the moment._

Her new husband held her close, kissing her gently and stroked her alabaster skin while she relayed the bit of history to their brood. It was a moment the boys never forgot. Even in their tender imaginations Cameron and Jacob knew they were witnessing forever love.

Elizabeth was convinced if it weren't for Jason being a part of their family her kids would have been a mess. She'd screwed so much up and would have continued on that spiral if he hadn't come back and fought so hard for her. He was such a pillar of strength for all of them to lean on.

He loved them. He showed them what romance was.

It had nothing to do with heart-shaped boxes and Hallmark cards; romance was giving yourself to someone you cherished. It meant staying up with them when they were sick. It meant listening even when he'd heard the story before. It meant drying her eyes and helping with funeral arrangements when Grams died. It meant hustling the kids off to the Drake's when Mommy and Daddy had that ravenous look in their shimmering blue eyes and needed 'alone time'. It meant Mommy's laughter as she ran down the stairs in just her bra and underwear with Daddy promising to tickle her more if he caught her. It meant all of them, a family, curled up by the fireplace, playing the new game Jake got for Christmas; as the Christmas tree's incandescence illuminated them and, of course, Daddy winning again and again but not gloating. He taught them honor and how to be confident but not cocky. So much to be grateful for in nine short years, there wasn't room for grief.


	3. Chapter 3

**GLASS SHAPED HEART**

THREE

* * *

**Need You Now** by Lady Antebellum (Kerri)

_Picture perfect memories/Scattered all around the floor/_

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't find it anymore/_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind/_

_For me it happens all the time –_

Elizabeth stopped taking pictures when Jason died. The kids all still snapped away and posted online epic compilations of video and digital photographs depicting their lives. Despite all the new ways to enjoy photos Elizabeth still liked the feel of parchment paper and to be able to brush her fingers over the old photographs. She maintained traditional family albums taking care to store them in a safe, dry place.

She stopped sketching and painting too. The year Jake graduated high school Elizabeth finally relinquished the lease on her studio. Handing the kids the keys she told them to take what they wanted but not to bring anything back to the house. Graciously the kids never brought up anything they might have seen there. The studio and its contents were never mentioned again.

Now, alone in their home on a Saturday afternoon, was the time she liked to take out the albums and flip through them. Elizabeth didn't care about the sequence; just that they contained images from the years she shared with Jason. Edward kept her feet warm as she turned the pages.

The lump arrived in her throat as if on cue but she resisted the tears. He was timeless in the snap shots: Ellie in her stained Little Kicker uniform, Jason on one knee pulling the Velcro tight on her shoe. Jason posed as a tree on a sandy beach in Hawaii while the boys tired to climb him. Pictures of their wedding… Pictures of Italy…

She often felt like the rest of her life was a dream in which she was lost. Something about the pictures from that time guided her like the beam from a far off lighthouse. They cut through the fog, but they cut through her too. When she looked at the pictures she and Jason were real.

Elizabeth could only take the pain in doses without losing her way again so she took care to plan something to do after the albums. It wasn't good to look back unless she had something to look forward to. Robin agreed to go out for dinner and drinks later. Her friend would arrive soon. Closing the last page her breath came back slowly. But not until the lump in her throat finally shrunk back to the size of a button did she get ready to go out.

Not a minute past the hour Robin knocked on the front door. Patrick was visiting Emma so they were two single gals headed out on the town. Robin barely aged. She'd kept herself so fit even after the cure for HIV had been discovered.

They contemplated the new Metro Court. After renovations it was once again the place to be but neither woman wanted to run into Carly. Elizabeth grieved with Carly when Jason passed. They'd bonded over it but Elizabeth found herself ready to move on well before Jason's best friend was.

Carly didn't know how to be without him. Elizabeth found Jason was still with her every day. They were just different. It didn't stop her from calling Elizabeth a cold-hearted woman though just because she smiled again. And that was the end of bonding. The only reason they still talked at all was because, ironies of all ironies, Eva and Jocelyn were best friends planning to go to New York together and enter design school.

Robin and Elizabeth ended up at a new place. They played pool and convinced a group of college guys they were 20-somethings. The booze made them giddy plus the lighting was poor so the women forgave the young studs their gullibility. It felt good to get the ego boost and have a few good belly laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**GLASS SHAPED HEART**

FOUR

**Time After Time** – by Cyndi Lauper and Rob Hyman

_If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Sunday: one day before Valentine's Day. Elizabeth looked forward to tomorrow. Would she get red roses and pink glass or would they send tuber roses and some unique crystal bead Cameron found on his travels? The note was never more than 'We Love You Mom' but she'd saved every card in her desk drawer.

Tonight Cam would call. He didn't last weekend. He never went more than two weeks without checking in so he was overdue. If she was lucky Jake would call too. Ellie wouldn't be home till Tuesday when Jax would fly her and Joss back on his jet. Four days in New York on Jax's dime meant Elizabeth was calling Ellie. They only had two schools to check out which meant the rest of the time they'd be getting into trouble. She could just picture the still dashing Jax strolling into some hot spot with two young blondes on his arm acting like he was still a player.

As the day progressed she busied herself. Elizabeth made meals then washed the few dishes. She went for a walk without Edward so she could go farther. She tidied up what was already pretty neat. She sorted the mail which had already been sorted. When Elizabeth finally called her daughter she could only keep Ellie on the phone for five minutes.

Night came. The longer the phone didn't ring the quieter the house got. She tried to read but the silence was too loud. She tried watching TV but it got on her nerves.

Finally her cell chimed. It was the middle child. She answered and the video stream was clear but he was in a bar. The background noise was drowning out his voice. He was buzzed so the picture kept weaving. She could see other college kids in the background. Cutting the feed, Elizabeth switched to audio only.

They tried to talk over the din. Jake was curious if she'd heard from Cam because he hadn't. Despite repeated attempts it was so loud he couldn't hear her answer "No". Eventually he said he loved her and disconnected the line before she could switch back to video and give him hand signals.

Trying not to worry Elizabeth started talking to Edward, "I hope Cam is Ok. Of course he is. He's probably doing the same thing his brother is only in the wee morning hours and in some Irish pub. That's it. He's just having too much fun to think about calling his poor worried sick mama."

Though the mutt seemed to agree, Elizabeth was unconvinced. She called Steven to see if Cameron had checked in with his uncle. He hadn't. Then she tried Lucky. Lucky didn't answer so she left a message.

When midnight rolled around Elizabeth finally dragged herself up to bed. If she didn't hear from her oldest soon Sonny would be her next call or maybe Michael since he was officially running things now.

In Elizabeth's dreams Jason came to her. He sometimes spoke to her but usually it was his eyes that communicated with her. All too often the dream would be him making love to her. A throbbing shudder of passion would wake her body. She'd lay there and try to catch her breath and remember the details. Even in death her husband had often made her late for work. If in the dream they didn't finish she would think of his hands and touch herself till the need was gone.

This morning, Valentine's, was no different except for one thing, she was crying. Elizabeth awoke drenched in tears and aching for Jason's body and soul. If the doorbell hadn't rung she might not have ever gotten out of bed at all.

Throwing on a robe she went to the door. Opening it the first thing Elizabeth saw was a dozen fiery roses. The first thing she felt was the rush of brisk winter air across her bare feet. The delivery man presented the bouquet and got her signature.

She rubbed a chilled petal to warm it. The fragrance of the flower's flesh smelled wonderful. The tips of the red blooms looked as if they'd been dipped briefly in bleach fading the brilliance to a warm orange. They were gorgeous.

All alone, Elizabeth didn't feel the need to be polite. Impatiently she tucked the arrangement under one arm and removed the card and box tied to the stems. Saving the best for last Elizabeth opened the box first. Inside a crimson piece of glass glowed on a swatch of white cotton.

The bouquet tumbled from her arm. She just stared at the box. The edges of the cut glass blurred as tears welled in her eyes. Wiping at her eyes she was hesitant to touch the glass. It looked so much like the one Jason gave her close to 30 years ago. How did her boys know? How did they find a cut so identical to something they'd never seen before? It was a Valentine miracle.

Not remembering where she was in the room, Elizabeth looked around. The couch was near so she sat down and curled her legs under. The first touch was tentative. The glass was cool and dense; picking it up, the weight of it in her palm felt similar. A band of morning sunlight slipped through a window pane beckoning her. Moving to the window Elizabeth held it up to let the sun look through it, the red color was like none she'd seen before, except once. A shiver ran from the tips of her fingers down to her toes.

Somehow it seemed inevitable that one day the Valentine tradition would hurt as much as it healed. She'd been lucky so far. Till now the gesture had only been loving and sweet. This Valentine's Day seemed to slam into her like a wrecking ball.

Picking up the tainted flowers, Elizabeth put them in water. She pocketed the glass in her robe and went upstairs to shower and dress. Coming back down she found a reason to smile. She hadn't read the card yet. Before she could open it her cell rang and a chill came over Elizabeth. The morning's activities lent an ominous feeling to the call. She almost didn't answer till the caller ID caught her eye.

"Cam!" Elizabeth exclaimed with relief. She didn't even bother to wait for the video stream to connect.

"_Hi Mom."_

"Oh, baby. I'm so glad you called. Happy Valentine's Day. Thanks for the roses…" she swallowed past the swelling button, "and the glass."

"_Great! You got it already. You're welcome. But I have a better present for you."_

"You sound so close?" Elizabeth switched to speaker and clicked on the video option.

"_That's because I am! Ta-da! Happy Valentine's." _The link connected and in streamed a blurry picture.

"Is that your cheek? Let me see your whole face."

She watched the picture change and refocus. Cameron's handsome smile greeted her. She could see the docks in the background.

"You're home? Oh Cam…" she felt the tears burn the corners of her eyes again. After so long keeping them at bay why was she breaking down left and right today?

"_Mom. Awe, don't cry. Come meet me on the docks."_

"You don't want to come by the house?"

"_Naw. It's a beautiful day. Cold. But lovely." _With his phone Cam panned the area to show her clear blue skies dotted with white puffy clouds and calm waters.

"Everything all right Cam? You sound… off?" Elizabeth detected anxiousness in his voice like the last time he came home from his trekking. That time he brought a Norwegian girl home. She didn't last, which only meant his sweet talk was free to work its charm on another unsuspecting female.

"_I'm fine. Just come down here."_

"Ok. Which pier? I'm bringing Edward. He needs to move and he'd love to see you as much as I would."

"_No. Mom..."_

"Why not, if we're going for a walk? He's YOUR dog." Countering his video she showed him Ed sitting at her feet, tongue wagging, his pink nose sniffing the screen.

"_Geez. Ok, fine." _


	5. Chapter 5

**GLASS SHAPED HEART**

FIVE

* * *

**Halo **by Beyonce

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

Elizabeth loaded Edward into the car. She rubbed the lump of glass in her jean pocket for good luck then got behind the wheel.

It took 15 minutes to get there but 30 minutes to find parking. She was near her old haunts by the hospital. There had been so much revamping it was now a pretty vibrant area. Even the Kelly's parking lot, such as it was, was full. Must be diners enjoying a Valentine's brunch, even on a Monday.

Not bothering with a leash, she grabbed the poop-bags and started heading to where her son said he would be. The unusually sunny February day brought out joggers and window shoppers. They scowled at Elizabeth for not having her aged and limping Staffordshire terrier on a leash.

She scowled back. So what if he looked like a pit bull. Edward looked like a shorthaired kitten with big teeth to her.

Out of the crowd Elizabeth heard, "Hey Mom!" Followed by man-baby talk, "_Come here Edward_, come on boy!" To which Edward licked his nose and made a push for his part-time master.

Spotting Cam she couldn't help but grin. He was mix of her and Zander, the good parts: dark longish hair, big eyes with long dark lashes, angular jaw, boyish grin and a broad chest. The light foot traffic seemed to break around him like a rush of water cutting around an unmovable riverbed rock. He was what little girls pictured when they heard stories involving a handsome prince.

After giving Edward a good scratch and pat on the head he greeted his effervescent mother with a kiss and a long sustained hug. It almost made her want to joyfully cry again.

Keeping an arm around her shoulder they started walking together. Edward heeled along Cam's flank. He told her all about his adventures but a mother can tell when her son is keeping something from her. She suspected he'd brought home a bride this time. It scared her to death! So she didn't push him to tell.

As they talked the shops gave way to a residential area. Cam stopped her. His grin was ear to ear but his eyes were nervous. With his hands on her petite shoulders Cameron held her at arms length.

"Recognize this place?"

She looked around but didn't answer. It was familiar but she was too distracted by his behavior. Somewhere the clang of a buoy bell sounded.

"No? What about that building?" Cameron asked again.

She looked where he nodded. The building didn't seem right but the address painted on the front door was very familiar…

"My old studio used to be in that building…?"

"Yes!" He laughed anxiously.

"What's going on Cameron Morgan? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry mom. I am nervous." He sighed and dropped his arms shoving his hands in his pockets like Jason used to do. "We never told you, but remember when Jake was renovating buildings?"

She nodded.

"This was the first building he bought with Alan's money. When you sent us down here to clear out your studio, that's when Jake got the idea."

She could feel the button in her throat expanding again but fought it. Her memories raced back to when the studio was her refuge. Now it was part of some chrome plated, faux wood condo complex. So much happened here and Jason was stamped all over it. Cam better not ask her to go in! She didn't know how she could step a foot inside. In fact she started to back away from him.

"Mom?"

Elizabeth felt the fight or flight instinct come over her.

"Mom? It's OK. I promise."

She steadied her feet and planted them where she stood. "Cam, what's going on?"

"I just have something to show you. It's important. It's why I went to Europe again. Please?" He watched her head shake out a no. "Please Mom, I promise it will be ok."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. All she could hear was the winter breeze and her heart beating too fast. Why was this happening? She had no desire to reopen that wound and Cameron knew it. He knew she would do anything for any one of her children so why was he being so selfish and asking this?

"Cam, do I have to go in? I can see he did a great job from here. I really don't have to see the inside."

"But I found something-"

"I don't care!" Elizabeth's voice echoed in her head. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to snap." Sighing with guilt, "Ok, Ok but really quick."

"Ok."

"And hold my hand."

Chuckling at her, "Of course Mom."

He stepped to her giving her a hug. Smiling at his mom he threw in a wink.

"I see you're letting the gray come in."

Self-conscious she reached behind and smoothed out her ponytail. Elizabeth wasn't all dolled up and he didn't need to rub it in so she punched him. She slid the tie off and fluffed out her hair. The tresses fell around her shoulder borrowing a little sunlight to make the silver shine.

"You still got it Ma." He winked.

She eased a little.

"Do you have a leash for Ed?" he asked.

Pulling them out of her back pocket, "I have poop bags."

"Great." Cam rolled his eyes. Improvising he took off his belt. Elizabeth didn't like how his jeans slacked on him. He was too thin, his belly was too flat; she needed to feed him as soon as they got home.

Cam cinched his belt around Edward's collar and wrapped the other end in his fist. With his free hand securely linked to his mother's he led them through the front door. It was simple and clean inside. The design was slightly dated but classic enough to still work. They didn't pause in the lobby, instead he ushered them right to the elevator.

"It only had a service elevator when I rented here. We used the stairs."

Once inside she watched his finger poke the button for her old floor. Butterflies invaded her tummy. Cam felt her grip tightened on his hand. He felt bad for doing it this way but it was for the best. He was sure of it. A lot of time and thought went into this undertaking. He figured his mom might freak out a little but didn't anticipate it would start before he even opened the door.

Afraid he might be caught between Edward pulling him on one hand and dragging his petite mother on the other, Cam decided to walk at her pace, which was rather reluctant and slow. It took a lot out of him to not just scoop her up and carry her. Finally they were at the door of her old studio. Edward sniffed at it and let his wet tongue hang out as if to say "we going in or what?"


	6. Chapter 6

**GLASS SHAPED HEART**

SIX

* * *

**First Day of My Life** by Bright Eyes

_Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go_

_And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realize that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home_

Elizabeth was in another world caught between planes where history was living next to the present simultaneously. For some reason she pictured a young Nickolas storming into her studio catching Jason with her. She claimed they were lovers and sent him packing. But it wasn't true, it was foretelling. Then an image of slashed paintings in shreds around her ankles came as the grief of Jake's kidnapping surfaced like it was happening again. It was Valentine's! The glass! Holding the glass up to the light…

Without realizing she'd done it, Elizabeth saw she'd removed the red glass from her pocket and was holding it instead of Cam's hand. They both looked at it with pause.

Her watery eyes sought to plead silently with her son but he was slipping in the key and turning the knob.

There were heart shaped balloons, and pink, white and red streamers suspended all over the place. They clouded most of her view but everything she could see looked familiar. It was the same! They hadn't touched a thing from what she could tell. Nodding to herself that maybe she could survive this adventure into the past, the brunette took a few steps ahead of Cam. Her son and man's best friend came in shutting the door behind them.

"You didn't change anything. It's the same Cam."

"I know."

She took a few more steps. "Why?"

"Jake wouldn't hear of it. They tried to tell him an empty unit would lose him bla bla money, whatever, but he told them 'No, this is the place where my parents fell in love.'"

"What?"

"Dad told us."

Not really hearing him, she drifted in even further pushing the streamers aside like cobwebs. It was so sappy romantic of them.

"Mom." He tried to get her attention but Elizabeth was lost in thought. "Mom!" he yelled.

She jerked her head to see him. He wasn't smiling. Edward strained at his makeshift leash, wagging his butt and panting heavily. It looked like he was desperate to get to her.

"Mom- Hold on boy. Sit. SIT."

Edward pulled free and galloped right past Elizabeth. She followed his romping body and looked toward the window. They weren't alone.

"_Elizabeth_."

Her lungs were in her mouth. Her heart was in her gut. Her guts were in her ears. That sound, it rung in her ears more familiar than the sound of her own children's laughter. She watched the dog jump up on someone standing in the shadows. Before the figure could step around the bundle of balloons Elizabeth was on her knees.

Cameron rushed to her side. He took her arm to help her back up but she was unmovable. Keeping her eyes low Elizabeth saw boots. Looking up a little were solid thighs clad in denim. Not a black shirt, NO! She refused to look up any more. Focusing on the floor she heard someone saying over and over again "No, no, no, no"… Suddenly she realized that someone was her. She shut up.

"Cam…?" Elizabeth whimpered as soon as her voice returned, her hands seeking him. He released her arm and took her hands. She pulled him down to her. Looking him in his eyes she begged for mercy, "Cam…?"

"It's Ok Mom." He looked towards the window. "Dad, help me."

"_NO_!" she heard herself yell before she could curb it. The shadow hadn't moved or uttered a word and she still refused to look at it.

"Mom. It's ok. I promise. Stand up."

The shaking started suddenly. Elizabeth could feel her whole body quake and doubted her legs would even support her. Frantically clutching his shirt, Cam was the only thing keeping her from turning into a puddle.

"What..? I don't understand…." She eked out.

"He's alive. Mom, Dad's _alive_. I found him."

"You _found_ him?" she repeated with shock and near disdain.

At the tone the shadow crept back. It was in the corner of her eye but she saw_. Good_, she thought. Whoever you are, _Go Away_!

"Look Cam, I don't know what you think is-"

"He's right there! Mom, look at him. He is right there."

Her son's expression was so sincere and desperate. She wanted to believe him because he was her son but she couldn't for her own sanity. Mirroring Cam's own tearing eyes, Elizabeth welled up. She'd been breaking down all day and the dam was finally cracking. Before it registered she was sobbing and fell into Cam's chest.

Stroking her while she openly wept Cam looked at the man across the room. He faced the window with his back to them. He knew the man's heart was breaking. Edward came to Elizabeth wanting to rescue the damsel by licking her face when she exposed it.

"Mom. If I told you before your imagination would have run away with you. You might have been so mad you wouldn't listen to Dad explain. I know this must seem cruel but I felt it was the best way." He tried to lift her head up but had no success. She just kept crying and pawing him trying to wretch away the pain in her heart. Cam wept too. He was sure he let them all down and his father was about to walk out and they'd lose him all over again.

As suddenly as the tears had come they stopped. Elizabeth drew her sleeve under her nose and sucked in her first sustained breath. Letting out the air was like a force rocket-launching her. She rose so immediately and ran. She ran faster than he could turn around. It was him. It was Jason. She knew it the moment he uttered her name. She latched on to his waist and held him as tightly as she could. Tears came again but of joy. His arm came around to hold her. He scooted Elizabeth to his front like situating a belt buckle. He could put both arms around her now. And he wept too.

Cam watched his parents hold each other through a steady stream of tears. He hugged Edward before he stood up. After a moment it was awkward to stand there and stare at them

They held each other for a long time. Finally she looked up. Jason's tan face was creased and rugged. Gray laced his long sun bleached brown hair. What she held onto was as solid as he ever was. The skin covering the muscle was looser but seven years hadn't changed him much, especially his eyes: pure white orbs encasing iris' bluer than an Arctic sky in springtime. When he looked back at her she felt like she was being seen for the first time in ages.

As if their voices would intensify the situation beyond capacity they remained silent. He marveled how her eyes looked like precious gems and bore straight into him. She was reading him from the inside out. Jason had been so afraid of her fury, of breaking her heart when she knew he'd betrayed her.

Elizabeth traced his eyebrow flecked with sliver. She drew her finger down the track of his tears and across his bottom lip. A few more of his tears chased after her finger. She saw the guilt written on his face. But his guilt and her anger would have to wait.

She turned to look at Cameron who didn't seem to know what to do. Jason didn't take his eye off her or let her go. She looked at Cam till he figured it out on his own.

"Um. I'm gonna leave. Call me when you want me to come back for you. Ah, I won't do anything till you call me. OK?"

She slowly nodded at him as if any movement could shatter the moment like glass.


	7. Chapter 7

**GLASS SHAPED HEART**

SEVEN

* * *

**Hold You in My Arms** by Ray LaMontagne

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions__  
__My worried mind that you quiet__  
__Place your hands on my face__  
__Close my eyes and say__  
__That love is a poor man's food_

_I could hold you forever_

His lips on her forehead feel like a cool cloth on fevered skin. She closes her eyes to take it in and remember. Placing her ear to his chest hearing the beat of his heart, Elizabeth looks up as Jason slowly opens his eyes.

He leans over till their mouths and gazes align. Noses touch. Jason nuzzles her moist cheek. She can't help but tilt her head and invite his lips. Jason is unsure. He's wanted this for so long, thought of little else every night for seven years. Having this beautiful woman hold him was enough. He could take it slow, for her, he could wait.

They brush against each other. Her breath is ragged and Jason's comes in shallow bursts. Their warm exhalations pass over their lips exchanging ones breath for the other's. The tingle at the back of Elizabeth's neck heightens with a barely detectable hum from Jason's throat. She is completely aware he is restraining himself.

Elizabeth dares to initiate the softest of kisses. He dares to press his mouth slightly more against hers. Fitting together, their lips stack upon each other. She takes her time tasting his bottom lip till Jason shifts so he can taste hers. Tilting her head more, Elizabeth's tongue finds his. She feels something wet where their cheeks connect. Jason is so moved he lets silent tears come. It fuels his need to have her. He weaves fingers into her soft hair, clasps an arm tight around her. Elizabeth grabs on to Jason as he is backing them towards the couch.

Jason's calves graze the old sofa. Her arms unlock and find his chest. They circle his broad muscles. He won't stop kissing her. He can't get enough. Elizabeth pushes slightly. Jason sits at her direction, bringing her down on top of him.

Elizabeth is shocked how quickly her body response to Jason. She is flush and swelling. Need builds to the point of bursting. High school kids can't match the stamina of their make-out and the sweet torture it brings. Barely away from each other's mouth, their hands roam and sculpt with abandon. Jason slides his palm over her jeans till he has her curve in his hand. He presses her against his aching body to relieve the throbbing.

Elizabeth breaks from the kisses to lay her head over his heart again. The pounding of his Valentine muscle invades her ears. He's alive. Jason is alive. Taking her hand, he kisses her fingers. Despite his labored breathing, each tip gets its attention. Calming slightly, Jason finally places a warm kiss on her open palm then sets it on his ribs and lays his hand over hers.

He takes the moment like it's a gift. He needs nothing more. What his body needs doesn't matter. Jason looks up at the balloons and streamers floating above him and wonders what she is thinking. Their heartbeats find a common rhythm as each slows. When her hand slips away from his and slides under his shirt he tenses. Elizabeth's delicate fingers touch him like a flame licking his skin, Jason's breath catches. Her palm flattens out and slides back down his heated skin to Jason's waist.

Lifting up his shirt at the same time she lifts herself up to expose his bare abdomen. He is tan and has little creases like the little lines on her face. She kisses them and instantly Jason holds his breath as his muscles contract.

Encouraged she creeps up and licks at his breast while moving her hand to work on the button of his jeans. He stops her and, struggling a little, sits them both up. Looking into her eyes Jason sees her greed for him. In her eyes he sees a slick sheen of desire and heartbreaking need mirroring his own. It makes him crazy to have Elizabeth look at him that way. Like she still belongs to him.

Jason dives his whole hand into her hair until he finds the back of her neck. Pulling her to him he is not gentle. The kiss is deep and lustful. Like a vise grip she is caught between his lips and his hand. The thrill of it shoots to her center. Suddenly their clothes feel like an offensive barrier between them.

Feeling the same way, Jason abruptly lets go but with no less speed he pulls at her sweater. It's off and he is pleased to see the paleness of her skin glow under his touch. Elizabeth removes her bra. She tosses it across the room in abandon as if free from chains. When Jason's hands hesitate Elizabeth takes them. She guides them to her breasts; her peaks already engorged and deep pink with anticipation. Melting with his first caress she closes her eyes. Jason trails kisses over her shoulders and across her collarbone.

Feeling like she might faint, Elizabeth opens her eyes widening them, trying to focus on the room. His mouth tends to her snowy mounds, wets them, makes them sing. A red heart shaped balloon sways in the air. She laces her hands in his long hair like holding on to the mane of a wild horse. So many balloons, a casual audience of decorations looks on with impassivity as her body pulses and grows wetter. The fire in their loins threatens to burn the place down. Jason pauses as if to let the flames subside but she seizes the opportunity to yank off his shirt and pepper his still magnificent chest with tongued kisses.

He sinks into the arousal she brings and loses himself, but won't allow over indulgence. He wants to attend her. He pulls at her jeans and works them off, having to stand in the process. While towering over a naked Elizabeth he can't help but eat her with is eyes. Did she become more beautiful with age or would Jason only see her as the indefinable beauty he fell in love with? Slowly tracing her curves with his eyes as he undoes his pants, Jason lets the denim fall to the floor. He struggles to get his feet out of his boots, too distracted to think about unzipping them.

Elizabeth sits up and studies him in turn. Jason is a little grayer, maybe his skin isn't as tight but the shape of him had not changed. He smells the same. She nuzzles his already rock hard erection and licks the sensitive skin. Her hands cup and knead him. Before she can fully engulf his fullness into her mouth, Jason pushes Elizabeth back on the couch. He won't let her have him like that till he's had her.

Laying his body on top of Elizabeth's, they start making out again the way they'd started. But his time his cock is like a finger nudging her swollen essence. The tease is unbearable. The friction of rough skin on soft creates a charge. The muscles of his arm tense as he holds his weight so not to crush her but she wraps her arms and legs around him making it difficult. Elizabeth needs him insider her. He has not choice but to relinquishes. Jason finds her and glides in like passing through the doorway to heaven. So slow and savory, his penetration feels like fire and ice at the same time.

Elizabeth arches. Her arms fall away. Her mouth opens. A cry escapes her lips. It's all between her legs now. Where she and Jason are connected is a new universe they are creating. One where only they exist and love is the only air they will ever need.

Her core is so hot. The way Elizabeth's body responds only weakens any control Jason has left. Listening to Elizabeth's building moans makes him want to last for her. Elizabeth wants him deeper to eliminate any space between them. She can take all he has and more, even if it hurts. He wants to prop himself up and leave her mouth to try and retain some composure but Elizabeth won't let him. Can she be so close to coming already?

Jason watches his wife's face as ecstasy surprises her. He hasn't seen or felt anything like it in seven years. She comes hard and in long sustained waves. Almost a look of shock as contraction after contraction ripples through her. And he comes too. Jason doesn't think he will ever stop. So intense are the waves crashing over him; Jason is inundated with emotion. Involuntarily he buckles and collapses on top of her when there is no more left to give.

She loves it; to feel his weight, to be alive, to wake up from the nightmare of the last seven years- now- together. Jason struggles to get his breath back. He manages to roll to the side while staying wrapped up in his Elizabeth.

Still panting he tries to speak. The words are stuck. Jason realizes they haven't said anything to each other yet. What can he say? There is so much to tell but only one thing that matters.

Jason's mouth starts to form them words. He lets air out to make the sounds, "I never stopped…"

Elizabeth's soft digit crosses his lips. His wife hushes him. She snuggles into his chest to absorb his warmth, smell the salt of his sweat and she closes her eyes.

**"Thank You"**  
Led Zeppelin

_(choppergirl)_

If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me

Kind woman I give you my all. Kind woman...nothing more.

Little drops of rain, whisper of the pain  
Tears of love lost in the days gone by  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong  
Together we shall go until we die  
An inspiration is what you are to me  
inspiration look...see

And so today my world it smiles  
With your hand in mine, we walk the miles  
Thanks to you it will be done. For you to me are the only one  
Happiness no longer sad...Happiness, I'm glad  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me


End file.
